


L'innocenza di Sansa, ad esempio

by Trixie_7



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Slice of Life, prima stagione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa è giunta ad Approdo del Re da pochi giorni e Cersei decide di dedicare qualche minuto alla futura nuora.<br/>Scritta per la 500themes_ita challenge.<br/>Perché è ciò che mai potremo ottenere, che con maggior ardore desideriamo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'innocenza di Sansa, ad esempio

  
   
Ci sono cose che Joffrey Baratheon semplicemente non potrebbe mai capire.  
L’innocenza di Sansa, ad esempio. Lei sogna un principe tutto per sé e la vita di corte, così come viene raccontata nelle favole, con ogni cavaliere pronto ad omaggiarla e il popolo ad idolatrarla.  
Sansa non lo sa che la sua favola si è conclusa nel momento in cui ha lasciato le mura sicure di Grande Inverno, quella ragazzina ancora non ha capito che non c’è posto per lei nella vita di Joffrey.   
Sansa ama i merletti elaborati e le sete preziose, Sansa ama i banchetti allegri e le cene diplomatiche, Sansa ama essere considerata una dama del sud, ma nel cuore è e sempre sarà una Stark.  
E nemmeno questo, le infinite sfaccettature dell’animo di Sansa, Joffrey le potrà mai capire.  
Perché lui è un giovane uomo, che non sa prestare attenzione a una donna, nemmeno a quella destinata a diventare sua moglie. In questo è come Robert, non mi somiglia nemmeno un po’.  
«Sansa, ti dispiace se rimango qui con te?» le domando, bussando allo stipite della porta della stanza dove sta cucendo insieme alla sua septa.  
«Mia regina, no, non mi dispiace affatto è, anzi, un grande onore» mi risponde la giovane Stark, balzando in piedi e lisciandosi le pieghe del vestito. «Septa, puoi andare, ora» aggiunge poi, in direzione dell’anziana donna. Questa lascia la stanza con un inchino rivolto a me.  
Una luce sfrigola negli occhi di Sansa. So cosa sta pensando, crede che un giorno sarà come me. La bellissima regina dei Sette Regni.  
Piccola, dolce ingenuità, forse non lo sa che una Stark non potrà mai e poi mai somigliare a una Lannister?  
«Allora, Sansa, come vanno le cose qui ad Approdo del Re?»  
Inclino lievemente la testa di lato, studiando le linee acerbe della ragazza, con quella pelle liscia e delicata, bianca come la neve, come gli Stark, e così invitante: un morso su quelle guance fredde, per far affiorare il rosso dei Lannister e contaminarne la purezza.  
«Bene, mia regina, sono tutti molto premurosi con me».  
Sansa è ancora in piedi di fronte a me, i capelli elegantemente raccolti in una delle meno appariscenti acconciature del sud, il sole proveniente da una finestra posta dietro di lei ad avvolgerne la figura.  
«Siediti pure, cara, riprendi tranquillamente il tuo lavoro» le consiglio, indicando la sedia di fronte a me e pensando, ancora una volta, che Joffrey non sarebbe mai stato in grado di capirla, o apprezzarla.  
Lei fa come le è stato detto. Lei fa sempre ciò che le viene detto, se si sa come dirlo.  
Mi alzo in piedi, cammino intorno a lei, prendendo tra le mani una delle sue rosse ciocche, così morbide al tatto, da fare sembrare che abbiano conservato la morbidezza dei capelli dei neonati. Mi chino sulla sua spalla, respirando quel profumo di innocenza, che per me è quasi doloroso, mentre mi riempie i polmoni.  
«È molto bello questo ricamo, Sansa» dico, quasi sussurrando, mentre fingo di osservare il suo lavoro. In realtà è la sua espressione che mi interessa, quelle guance che si coloriscono, di una pallido rosa, nell’udire il mio complimento. È la mia approvazione che cerca e che desidera, più di tutto il resto, forse più dell’amore di mio figlio.  
«Grazie, mia regina».  
Sorrido, resistendo all’impulso di morderla.  
Sorrido, per quelle mani leggere che sfiorano la stoffa e ora tremano appena.  
Sorrido, per quel suo imbarazzo virginale.  
Sorrido, mentre le accarezzo la spalla con la mano.  
E sorrido, rimpiangendo la mia età, la mia turpitudine e il mio desiderio di baciare quelle labbra da Stark, che mi hanno resa folle con la loro innocenza da fare mancare il fiato.  
Perché è ciò che mai potremo ottenere, che con maggior ardore desideriamo.   
  


End file.
